


Good Morning, Starshine

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Venom makes Eddie breakfast in bed.





	Good Morning, Starshine

**Eddie! Wake Up!**

Jerking awake from what felt like the first sound sleep he’d had in years, Eddie sat up quickly at Venom’s voice shouting in his ear. Instinct had him beginning the slide out of bed, ready to meet or flee whatever the threat was even as he demanded, “What? Where?”

**No, don’t move!** Venom said, locking down his muscles.

Frozen in place, Eddie flicked his eyes wildly around the small room, while his still more than half asleep brain kept repeating, “Oh, god. Oh, god. If we move the T-Rex will see us.”

Venom, of course easily picked up on his panicked thought and it was with equal parts confusion and scorn that he replied, **What? No, we aren’t under attack, but if you move you are going to spill your breakfast.**

“Huh? Aren’t we under attack?”

**No. I just told you so, stupid. What is a T-Rex?**

Taking a steadying breath, Eddie started pushing the cobwebs of fear back into the corners of his mind. “Tell you what, starshine, give me control of my body back and I’ll show you.”

**Deal!** Venom said, radiating a spike of pleasure at the silly nickname. 

Eddie knew it was one of his favorite things to be called, though Eddie tended to only use it occasionally, usually in the morning. He wasn’t sure why that was exactly, but he liked how it made the name feel special to them both.

Now, Eddie felt all this muscles relax, and, using his newly returned arm control, he rubbed at bleary eyes while he purposefully recalled the highlights of Jurassic Park for Venom to see.

**Those look like fun! We should find one and fight it! Or possibly ride it.**

“No, sorry, love. They all died off millions of years ago.”

Venom cocked his head to one side, looking curious. **Then why did you think one was attacking you?**

“Well, because that movie scared the crap out of me when I first saw it. I still have nightmares occasionally, particularly if someone has yelled me awake…”

**Pussy. I just didn’t want your breakfast to get cold.**

“Yeah, about that…” Eddie said. 

While they had been talking he’d looked over the erstwhile laptop tray that was now positioned over his legs, laden with food. The offerings ranged wildly, including an unsurprising plate piled high with tater tots, a mixing bowl full of cereal already going soggy in the chocolate milk Venom loved, scrambled eggs, toast, two slices of leftover pizza, and even an orange and a cup of coffee-Eddie’s preferred breakfast. He was touched to see them, because he knew Venom loathed fruit and disliked coffee. 

Picking up the still hot mug, he asked, “What’s the occasion?”

**Do I need an occasion?**

“No, I guess not. But people usually have one when they’re being nice to you. Either they want something or they feel like they owe you for some reason.”

**But you are nice to people. You protect them and help them and bring them justice and don’t even let me eat them much.**

“Yeah, well. You don’t see me making them breakfast in bed do you?”

**But you would because you are good.**

Venom said it with such complete conviction that Eddie didn’t have the heart to contradict him. Instead, he nodded at the tray and said, “Yeah, but not one as diverse as this.”

Venom beamed. **We made all our favorites!**

“I can see that, love. There is a lot of food here, I’m probably gonna need help eating all of it.”

**But we made it for you!**

“Yeah, but I’d enjoy sharing it with the love of my life.”

**So you want to eat with alcohol and bad choices?**

Eddie sputtered on the sip of coffee he’d been taking and demanded, “What?!”

**Well, that is what Anne thought.** If Venom had being trying to sound innocent, he failed miserably.

“Maybe she's right. I mean, I don’t think the real love of my life would go around repeating stuff like that. I probably should eat this delicious breakfast all by myself.”

**But, I was just kidding!** Venom exclaimed, his eyes looking not at Eddie’s theatrically sad expression but at the pile of tater tots. **Only kidding. My Eddie is perfect.**

“Perfect, huh?”

**Yes. Even though he is a loser, he is perfect for us. Always.**

Eddie smiled and leaned forward to kiss the black face hovering a few inches from his own. “Well, I guess I can’t ask for more than that.”

Another quick kiss had Venom purring pleasantly and Eddie reached towards the plate of tater tots even as he said, “So, love, I’m guessing you want to start with the orange, right?”

Eddie laughed at the narrow-eyed look of disdain Venom shot him even as he held up a tot in offering. The laugh turned into a yelp as Venom snapped the morsel out of his fingers with a little more tooth than necessary. “Hey!”

His voice more smug than contrite, Venom said, **Oh, sorry Eddie. Want me to kiss it better?**

The thought of a long, prehensile tongue running over and around his fingers in Venom’s equivalent of a kiss was very tempting, but would likely lead to him eating a cold and even more soggy breakfast later.

“Nah, let’s eat this wonderful breakfast. But afterwards…” Eddie said, trailing off into a leer.

Venom grinned back.


End file.
